


Lie

by do0_nct



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, OT23 (NCT), Sad Ending, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do0_nct/pseuds/do0_nct
Summary: Lovers Doyoung and Jaehyun having their moments for ONE LAST TIME but the latter wishes to have more and make the moment longer.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song-based fanfic. It was inspired by MAX Changmin -Lie ft. Chungha. It was also titled based on the song. I hope you like it. I haven't written any fanfic since 2018 i guess.
> 
> This is such a cliche plot so any works similar to this is purely coincidence. I didn't steal something from someone.

_**LIE** _

**_(DOJAE short fanfic)_ **

**_Written by: do0_nct_ **

* * *

_End, the “End” we didn’t talk about_

_Today, I’m also by your side_

_No, just one more day, one more day_

_This song is an overdue love song_

_It’s obvious that it will continue next time_

_But just one more day, let’s do it one moreday_

Staring blankly at the window as the fluffy snow fell from the sky — the first snow. It was an extreme cold winter afternoon but surely it will be colder without that specific person who is currently with him right now. Jaehyun breathed heavily before turning his gaze once again at the beautiful man sleeping on his bed. He walked towards him and slowly sat himself, trying not to wake the man because of the mattress being slightly deformed.

Jaehyun has seen everything from him but his face is still his favorite part — everything on it. His beauty is so ethereal that he can't stop himself from staring and he will never get tired of it even if he had to do it all day, Jaehyun will gladly do it especially now. Knowing that it might be the last time he will see this favorite pretty face closely, he will really cherish it.

The more he stares, the more it hurts. Why does it have to happen? They were perfect. Lots of people envied their relationship and wanted to have like what they had. Such a relationship goals. In Jaehyun's opinion, it is not perfect but you can say it is ideal. They faced lots of problems but thanks for being each other's strength, they managed to get through it and became stronger. But no matter how strong are you, destiny will keep on testing you and probably this one is the hardest that they see no solution on it. This wall is indestructible, unbreakable — it will really break them. 

Jaehyun questioned his own self. Why am I not rich? Why am I not good enough for his lover's parents? Why do they need to pressure his love for something he doesn't like? If he is something that will pass his parents' liking? Will it be easy for both of them? It's impossible. Even if he does 3 jobs a day, it will be impossible to be at least 20% of their taste. He really wanted to curse them if only they are not the one who gave his lover the life — but not the cruel one.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he was embraced by the warmth that he loves and will surely miss. He smiled cheekily, dimples showing, cheeks tinted pink, ears turning red. His sleeping lover changed its position but still sleeping comfortably with his head resting on his lap, serving as his pillow while his hand was held by his. It was a beautiful sight to see not until he remembers why he was hear.

_You’re a little, I’m a little lonely_   
_This can’t be our end_   
_A bitter smile on lips and_   
_A sighlike !ibe monologue_   
_You’re a little, I’m a little lonely_   
_Why did it change like this_   
_Hugging each other_   
_Thoroughly, these two people_

It was a cold sunday afternoon. Jaehyun has no commitment and chose to stay at home and watch television as he prepare a hot soup for himself. He was really into this random movie that was playing on screen when he heard a series of knocks. It was non-stop as if the person outside was so desperate to see him.

"I'm coming." He yelled as he wore his slippers and finally opened the door. 

Jaehyun was fully surprised. The person in front of him looked tired as he gasped for air, his eyes were swollen and red, his cheeks stained with tears and his lips chapped. "Jae..." He embraced him tightly as he continued bawling in tears again. Jaehyun didn't hesitate to do the same but even tighter. "Doie... it's okay."

He offered him to feel himself at home like he usually does, let him sit on his mini couch and gave him a cup of lukewarm water as he tried to console him.

"What happened?" Jaehyun asked when he felt like he has calmed himself a bit. He was holding his hand while he rubbed his thumb to calm the person.

"They are really too much..." His tears started to fall again and Jaehyun wiped it right away. "Son of a bitch, why do they have to be cruel? Fuck them. Separating me from you is already hell now they are pushing the wedding earlier than their plan. Fuck them for being too greedy and selfish." He kept on cursing. His heart is full of sorrow and anger.

They broke up — forced to broke up to be specific. Their relationship ended 2 months ago but the love is still there. They haven't seen each other within those event. Even if Jaehyun wanted to, he was blacklisted in the subdivision where his lover live. His parents were the one handling his social media accounts and guess what he was blocked as well. He can't ask for their friends for help since they also have no contact with him. Doyoung's parents were really smart.

"Jaehyun, I missed you... so much." The only thing that Doyoung had said and probably that thing that he really wanted to say.

"I missed you too, Doyoung." He replied and embraced his lover once again, the tightest he can ever give like he doesn't want him to slip away.

They missed each other's warmth and scent. It was nostalgic. If only they can have it everyday, but the stars weren't aligned for them. What did they do in their past life to deserve this tragic ending? Or is this the end. They stayed in the same position until he felt like Doyoung was dozing off. He looked sleepless and tired.

"Do you want to sleep?" He offered.

"I don't want. If I sleep, what if you are not there with me anymore." Doyoung looked at him with tears threatening to fall again. His hold became stronger.

"I will hug you to sleep so you won't lose me." If only it will be as easy as that. Doyoung agreed in the proposal. He let him rest as he embraced him and lulled him to sleep.

_Between time that stopped the emptiness_   
_A carelessly placed bookmark_   
_Woo, no, just one more day, one more day_   
_Silent lines, the same every night_   
_Uh, but just one more, one more_

Doyoung is still sleeping and Jaehyun is still staring at him. He felt pitiful. His lover has dark circles, he looked really stressed, he lost loads of weight and the worst part is his cheeks was still stained because even he is in sleep, Doyoung is shedding tears and calling his name. It broke his heart, shattered into million pieces. If only there is a way without being difficult for Doyoung's part, he will do it. They are both hurt in this situation, it is indeed painful for them to part ways but if they don't, Doyoung will suffer endlessly and that is more painful. There is no right answer. Everything is wrong. No matter what he choose, his love will receive all the pain which he doesn't deserve. 

Is it too much to ask for one more day? One more night? If the genie was real, that would be his wish — a moment where he and doyoung are living happily without giving a damn with others, where they own the world — no extras, just him and his lover. 

He carefully placed the letter that he wrote wholeheartedly on Doyoung's pocket. Maybe after this day, they will no longer see each other so maybe a handwritten letter that Doyoung can read all over again ease his longing for him even for a second. 

_You and I won’t be filled_   
_Trying to press our bodies closer_   
_But with each other’s temperature_   
_The cold heart won’t melt_

_You’re a little I’m a little lonely_   
_But I can’t leave you_   
_I know that a day without you would be terrible_

Not wanting to wake his love up, Jaehyun light planted a soft and sweet kiss on his forehead to his eyes then his nose next to his cheeks and finally on his lips. "I love you so much, dear." He whispered, unaware that tears escaped from his eyes that waked Doyoung up. He failed his mission.

"Are you crying?" Doyoung's voice has a hint of worry, he sounds tired probably because his sleep was disturbed but screw it, his baby is crying.

"Huh?" Jaehyun acted naive and sneakily wiped the tears. "No, I'm not. It's cold."

Doyoung smiled bitterly. He sat himself, looked straight on his beloved's eyes and traced his perfect face. "I know you Jaehyun. Stop pretending to be tough. Don't be too hard to yourself." He badly wanted to cry as well. "I am still hurt that this happened to us and I really don't want to let you go. That's the last thing that I will do." His eyes were traitors, tears rapidly fell because Jaehyun didn't resist and finally let his be free.

"I'm sorry I can't fight for you to my parents. I really feel bad. You always do everything for me since day one but I have no strength to do the same for you. I don't know where I get the guts to face you today knowing my family hurt you and worst thing is I am useless." 

Jaehyun embraced his crying lover and soothed him by rubbing his back and trying to stop him from blaming and calling himself stupid and useless when he should be the one being referred as that. "Don't say that, love. You don't have to. I understand your situation and it is the hardest for you. I'm sorry for all your suffering but thank you for being mine even if it didn't last."

"Thank you for being mine as well. You don't have to worry. I will be forever yours. We may no longer be together, I may be with someone else but you always have my heart." Doyoung spoke straight from his heart, looking at Jaehyun's puffy eyes. "I know someday... stars will align, sun will shine upon us."

"This won't be the last time, my everything." Final words that he said before embracing his lover, the tightest that he ever gave throughout his life. "I love you forever."

"I love you too, forever."

**_It’s not the last time_ **   
**_One more one last time_ **   
**_Hugging each other_ **   
**_Thoroughly, these two people_ **


End file.
